supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Terrific 10 Messaging: Are You Serious
Chapter 1: Showers Thundercracker1923 (Hiro Shinozawa) has logged on PinkPlumGirl1922 (Meimei Shinozawa) has logged on TheSexyVietnamesePoisoner (Cuong Thi) has logged on. TheLastHeiress25 (Satoko Samo) has logged on StarscreamOfTaiwan (Huizong Zhungxi) has logged on ' '''Skywarp1924 (Mi Jung-il) has logged on ' '''FireGhostGirlofEdo (Reicheru Chaiko) has logged on FireGhostGirlofEdo: "How was your day, all of you?" PinkPlumGirl: "I accidentally walked in on Thundercracker1923 taking a shower with the other two, including my twin brother....." Skywarp1924: "Don't worry about it, I know that prank, that's where they change the signs." PinkPlumGirl: “Dicks were not on my agenda.” TheRapperOfHanChina (Wei Zhenghan) has logged on. TheRapperOfHanChina: "What's up, my motherfuckas?" Yami-Bakura-18 (Ri Dae-Jung) has logged on Yami-Bakura-18: "What's up my fuckers?, Anything good, like whatever?" BloodiedJet (Maria Tachimi) has logged on BloodiedJet: "Hi, guys!" Yami-Bakura-18: "What a pleasant surprise!” TheOtterOfMischief (Samuel the Otter) has logged on TheOtterOfMischief: "Hey douchebags!" Thundercracker1923: "What's up you motherfucking otter?" TheOtterOfMischief: "At least I'm not blind and friends with a batshit crazy Korean and a Taiwanese man who is in a hurry to commit the most pranks." Thundercracker1923: "What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo." StarscreamOfTaiwan: "You just won the messenger LOL." Skywarp1924: "Baby, take off your coat, reeeaaall slooooow, Baby take off your shoes, I'll help you take off your shoes, Baby take off your dress, yes, yes, yes, You can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on, You can leeeeaveee you haaaaat onnnnn, You can leave your hat on! Wooooaaah!" FireGhostGirlofEdo: "Okay, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp, that's enough...." StarscreamOfTaiwan: "Lolololololololz." TheSexyVietnamesePoisoner: "No wonder they call you Skywarp!" Ryou-Bakura-81 (Mark Lara-Rutter) has logged on. Yami-Bakura-18: "What's up pansy?" NaturalFreshOtter (Sophie the Otter) has logged on. NaturalFreshOtter: "Oodelay, team! How are you doing?" FireGhostGirlofEdo: Thundercracker, Starscream and Skywarp being the shitposters they are, all three only do it for comedy and fun. NaturalFreshOtter: "Oh, I see." livingforthedepression (Kurt the Musician) has logged on. livingforthedepression: "What's up, turkeys of this messenger?" TheRapperOfHanChina: “Move bitch, get out the way bitch, get out the way, moooove bitch!” livingforthedepression: "Yeah, sure, just let me weaponize the cha-cha slide." NaturalFreshOtter: "Guys, can you imagine what it would be like if we team members lived in the 1970s?" livingforthedepression: "I'd wish to be more dead than disco is in current society." NaturalFreshOtter: "I can see why, recession, Cold War still happening, etc." TheManWhoSurvived16Bullets (Ryu Tomodi) has logged on TheManWhoSurvived16Bullets: “Hi guys, Toshio helped me made an account.” Skywarp1924: “You okay, 16Bullets?” TheManWhoSurvived16Bullets: “Yeah, I get visitors sometimes, this beats not being allowed to leave quarantine.” livingforthedepression: "As much as TheManWhoSurvived16Bullets's name reminds me of a Panic At The Disco Song, what the shooter did to him is seriously fucked up." TheManWhoSurvived16Bullets: “You can kind of understand why Masaru killed the bastard, Masaru just watched me and his fellow hosts get brutally shot like it was the end of the world, Samadi said he would have done the same thing to me even if I was two.” Skywarp1924: “Yeah, what a fucking cunt, shooting two little girls and giving a Cyrus cosplayer brain damage, he died in hospital, I just heard about Samadi getting killed, and I like Masaru for doing that.” TheManWhoSurvived16Bullets: “I was in a coma for a week from the 18th to the 25th, Jun and Joseph died during my coma and if I didn’t come out of it, Toshio would have to switch off my life support machine, I was so badly wounded I was called the ninth victim.” NaturalFreshOtter: "Ooh, that's terrible." Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86